thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150105102116/@comment-24796133-20150105124350
It's a good hour or twos walk to the Tower of London, and we catch up a bit on our old lives on the way. Jacob tells us about his family, a single mother with three kids to look after, Jacob being the eldest. He admits that he started smoking and doing the occasional drugs, nothing too terrible but enough to label him as a delinquent. When he got hit by Nova the rest of his family weren't affected, only him. He saw it as an excuse to finally run away adn live on his own. I'm not sure this is quite what he imagined but from the huge smile in his face maybe it is. Zoe goes next. She tells us she got her power just last week but has been practising with it a lot, without her parents knowing. When they finally noticed it they were more scared than anything, but they didn't try to to call her in to the authorities. Instead they just told her to run, which she did. Then we picked her up the next day. She explains how power to us, she calls it chameleon, and she can blend into her surroundings. She gives us a little demonstration out of sight and it's pretty impressive. "Still, not as good as bone control!" Jacob says. "That's a disgusting power." Zoe says and leads the way. Jacob turns to me with a grin. "I think she likes me." I have to laugh at that. "You've got no chance at all there mate." I say to him. "That's the fun part, the seduction. You'll see, give it a week." he smirks. We carry on walking until the Tower of London is in sight, then begin searching the area for something that looks like a warehouse. I'm imagining a big wooden structure for some reason, but when we finally see it there's no question it's what we're looking for. A large concrete building, two stories high and fencing around it. "Well, that's kinda hard to miss." Jacob says, walking up to the fencing. "Now how do we get over this bugger?" Zoe answers. "You don't. I do. I'll sneak in and cause some kind of distraction that gets everyone panicking or better still evryone out of the place. Then you two use your amazing skills to get in without being spotted." Sounds like a good plan. We lean againt the metal fence as Zoes disappears and climbs over. We have nothing to do until we get a signal. After a while a strike up conversation. "Do you think Tyrone and the others will be alright?" I ask. "Ah they'll be fine, they're all tough cookies, even Sophia. They'll find some place that's safe and carry on the waiting game. Doing that any longer would have driven me even more insane, so I'm glad you two showed up." "Nice, just don't scare Zoe off would you?" I say jokingly. He laughs at this and is no doubt going to come back with something but he doesn't get the chance as the main doors open and people start flowing out of the place. Whatever Zoe has done it's worked. Time to move. We climb up over the fence, and I can hear my heart pounding from nerves. Keep it level, stay in control. 'You can't control me forever' ''I hear. I turn to Jacob "What did you say?" "I didn't say anything..." he says confused, "Now come on, we can climb up that ladder there and onto the roof, I can see small windows from here." We climb up onto the roof and crounch down by a reasonable sized window, but there's no way to open it. "So how do we get in without noise now?" I ask. Jacob mkaes a bone stick out of his palm and smashes the glass with it. "I said without noise... Doesn't matter." I reply and jump down onto the crates, Jacob close behind. Sprinklers are going off, the fire alarm must have been set off. The room is mostly empty apart from two soldiers still scattered around. One of them gets a bone spike in the leg and the other is taken out by an invisible force. Zoe reappears behing the soldier and heads over to the heavy door on the far side of the warehouse. "This must be where they're keeping them. We have to get in here." Jacob says, and Zoe goes over to the control panel. "Lucky I saw the code then isn't it?" she says as she types in a series of digits. "Now grab that guy and bring him over here." We heft the unconscious man over and we place his palm on the panel. After a second it flashes green and the heavy metal door gives a click and we push through. There are stairs velow and we rush down them into a lower level. We follow the corridor around and see what looks to be some kind of prison, containment cells with tiny circular windows on the doors line both sides of the corridor. We look into all of them. There are three cells occupied, each of them has a mutant who looks half dead. I'm horrified by this sight, they have cuts and bruises and all over their bodies. Jacob was right, they're treating us like animals. Half of me wants to go outside and fight all the soldiers out there. '''Yes, do that. DO IT NOW!' ''I stumble back, and the other two look at me strangely. "It's nothing don't worry, how do we open these?" I say to them. "Same way as before I hope, grab that soldier again." We bring him down and rest his hand against all three cells in turn, releasing the mutants. Two males, one our age, another about 14, and a female, around 15. We have no time for talking. We start to leave when soldiers suddenly come down the stairs and into the corridors. They're not carring tasers, they have guns. Proper guns. They open fire on us. The bullets fly through the air but stop inches from our faces. The girl we released has her hands outstretched. Whatever she did saved us, but it doesn't stop my anger. They just tried to kill us for helping people, they tried to kill us for not being animals. This time when the numbness sets in I welcome it, and then I hear the voice a third time, clear and strong. '''Kill them all'.